Pearlshipping: Behind the scenes
by Opinionated Shipper
Summary: Everyone sees the Pearlshipping moments that happen on the show but what about the ones that happen off screen. The moment that happen in between episodes or scenes. This story will show what happens during these moments and show everyone that Ash and Dawn could have already gotten together without any of us knowing.
1. Parting Ways

**This is my first Pearlshipping fic so I'm sorry if it isn't the best. This is going to be a series about the moments that you don't see in the show. The moments that take place in between episodes and between the scenes showed on TV. I will be sticking to the storyline of the actual show. Everything that happens in my story could have happened in the show without any of the people watching knowing. So theoretically Pearlshipping could already be cannon and none of us would know. Read the story and you will find out what I mean.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon otherwise these scenes would be on the show.**

Three young travelers were walking towards the docks where a ship to the Kanto Region would soon be leaving. In the middle of the group was a young raven haired boy named Ash Ketchum. His dream was to become a pokemon master. To his left was a slightly older brown haired man named Brock. He had traveled with Ash for many years but now had decided to part ways with him and pursue his dream of becoming a pokemon doctor. To the right of Ash was beautiful teenaged girl with majestic blue hair. She was an Ash's newest traveling companion and an aspiring young pokemon coordinator.

The trio had been traveling together for months all throughout the Sinnoh Region but their journey would soon come to an end. Ash and Brock would soon be on the ship headed for Kanto while Dawn stayed in Sinnoh so that her Buneary could pursue a pokemon modeling career. None of them were ready to leave one another but it was Dawn who was the most upset. As they neared the docks she flashed back to the conversation that she had the night before with her mom.

Flashback:

Ash and Brock were both asleep but Dawn was sitting on the couch in the living room. She looked up and saw her mom walk into the room.

"Couldn't sleep honey?" Johanna asked with a concerned look on her face..

"Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind I guess." Dawn said as she looked at the hadn't been sleeping well ever since the Sinnoh League ended. She just couldn't bear the thought of Ash and Brock leaving.

" It's about Ash isn't it?" Johanna said more like a fact than a question.

"W-what are you talking about?" dawn asked blushing.

"A mother knows." Johanna replied.

"I see the way you look at him" She continued with a smile on her just stared off into space thinking about all of the adventures that she and Ash had had together. She thought about all of the times that they had supported each other and all of the little moments that they had together during their journey through Sinnoh. These thoughts brought a small smile to her face. Sadly this didn't last long as she soon remembered that her friend would be leaving tomorrow.

"What should I do mom?" Dawn said looking at her mother with tears in her eyes."He is leaving tomorrow and he doesn't even know how I feel about him."

"Dawn you should just talk to him. Communication is the key to a successful relationship." Johanna said hoping to make her daughter feel better.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same?" Dawn asked worriedly. Johanna smiled and sat down by her daughter.

"Then it's his loss." Johanna replied wrapping Dawn in a tight hug.

"Goodnight Honey." Johanna said before she got up and left her daughter to think about what she going to do.

End of flashback

Try as she might Dawn just couldn't bring herself to tell Ash how she felt for fear of being rejected. So Dawn said goodbye to her former traveling companions and watched them get on the boat. As she watched the boat leave Dawn felt tears start to build up in her eyes and was about to start crying when she heard someone yelling from the boat.

"Hey Dawn. We'll meet again. No need to worry." Ash yelled as the boat sailed towards the horizon.

Dawn smiled and waved back at Ash. She knew that she would see him again. She promised herself that when she did see him that she would tell him how she felt no matter what.

 **Well that's chapter 1. Like I said this is my first pearlshipping fic so please leave a review and tell me how I can make my story better. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Until then R & R.**


	2. Motherly Advice

**I'm back with another chapter. I want thank all of those who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I have two more chapters planned for sure which will take place during Dawn's return in Best Wishes. Whether or not I continue from there will depend on your feedback. For now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon, sadly.**

I watched as Dawn ran towards the end of the docks and started waving at me. Seeing her so happy and full of life made my heart soar. As the boat took us farther away from her I thought back on all of the great times that we had shared during our journey together. I thought about all times that she was there to support me and that I was there to support her. I thought about all of the times that she cheered me up after losing a gym battle and the times that I had cheered her up after she had lost a contest. These memories brought a small smile to my face.

Eventually my thoughts drifted to Dawn herself. She was always so kind and caring. She also looked so pretty when she freaked out about her hair in the mornings. Oh, who am I'm kidding she's always pretty. With her long silky blue hair and her beautiful blue eyes that I could stare into for hours. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We should probably check into our rooms now." Brock said to me as I turned my head slightly to look at him. I looked back out towards ocean and saw that the shore was no longer in view. I let out a sigh as I realized that I wouldn't be seeing my friend again for a long time.

"You alright Ash?" Brock asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said before looking out at the ocean one more time.

"Come on, let's go check into our rooms." I as I walked farther into the ship.

That night I didn't get much sleep because I was still thinking about how much I was going to miss Dawn. "Why is so hard for me to leave her", I thought. I had traveled with and left both Misty and May but for some reason Dawn was different. I had never cared for anyone the way that I cared about Dawn. I tried to dismiss the thoughts so I could get some much needed sleep. It was hard but eventually I was able to fall asleep.

The next day we arrived in Kanto. I was so happy to be back in my home region. I couldn't wait to see my mom and have a nice home cooked meal. The trip was pretty uneventful until we reached a fork in the road. One way lead to Pallet Town and the other to Pewter City. It was now time for me and Brock to go our separate ways. I was sad to have to part ways with my long time travelling companion but at the same time I was happy that he got to follow his dream like I'm following mine. We each said our goodbyes and then headed to our I walked over a hill I saw Pallet Town in the distance.

"We're finally home buddy." I said to pikachu before I started running. I stopped when we reached the middle of town and looked around. It looked exactly the same as when I had left. Dawn would have loved seeing this place I thought with a frown on my face. I quickly shoved that thought to the back of my mind and ran the rest of the way to my house. My mom was so excited to see me again and honestly I was excited to see her to. Traveling all the time means that I don't really get to see her that much and at times I really miss her.

…

It was so nice to see my boy again. I hate not being able to see him while he's traveling but just knowing that he is out there chasing his dream is enough to make me happy. Having him around the house was a nice change. I asked him if he was remembering to change his under before I started making dinner. When he first started his journey I was actually being serious when I asked him this but now I just think it's cute how flustered he gets when I ask him.

It took me just under an hour to make us a nice meal. Then I sat down with Ash at the table and we started eating. He told me all about his adventures through Sinnoh. How the Gyms there were some of the hardest that he had faced yet and how he and his friends were able to take down Team Galactic. I was a little worried when my son told me about him fighting a criminal organization but I was even more intrigued with the way that he talked about Dawn. He talked about how good she was at contests and how she was so caring with her pokemon.

"So, when do I get to meet my future daughter-in-law?" I asked causing him to choke on piece of food.

"W-what are you talking about?" he replied with a huge blush on his face.

"Well with the way you talked about her I assumed you and Dawn were dating." I said with a small smile on my face.

"It's not like that mom. We're just friends." He said still blushing furiously.

"So you're telling me that you don't have any feelings for this girl." I asked leaning a little closer to him.

"It doesn't matter anyway. She stayed in Sinnoh so that her Buneary could be a pokemon model." he said before sighing and looking down at the ground.

"Of course it matters Ash. You have to tell her how you feel." I said raising my voice.

"But how am I supposed to do that. She's still in Sinnoh." he asked still looking sad.

"I'm sure you two will see eachother again and when that time comes you have to tell her how you feel no matter what." I said causing him to smile.

"You're right my mom. The next time I see Dawn I'm going to tell her how I really feel and nothing's going to stop me." He said standing up.

"Good. Now finish your dinner and get ready for bed."

"You got it mom." he replied before scarfing down the rest of his food and running upstairs.

"My little boy is growing up." I said as a single tear fell down my face.

 **Well there's chapter 2. I hope that you all enjoyed it. As always feel free to leave any suggestions that you have on how I can make my story better in the comments. Until next time R &R.**


End file.
